A Thing Called You and Me
by Victorian Asylum
Summary: "It... gets under my skin, how people can't accept us together. Like it's the most disgusting thing in the world, y'know?" Somewhat AU oneshot-ish thing. Korrasami.


*Note: Equalists don't exist in this.

**X X X**

Korra rolled over in bed. There was only so long a time she could stare out the window, at the blackened, star strewn sky and the gently swaying treetops visible from her vantage point. She turned instead to the beauty beside her, sound asleep, hands curled up beneath her head. Her midnight hair was splayed across the pillow, but she looked as beautiful as ever, maybe more so, with her shields completely down.

A smile, albeit a little sad, played across the Avatar's lips.

The woman was all hers, no matter what anyone did or said. She still could scarcely believe it sometimes, that she was this lucky, to have a person this great be so important in her life. Sometimes it was necessary to pinch herself, just for the assurance that this was reality.

And yet... so many people didn't see the beauty in young love.

Korra reached out, gently brushing a few locks of curly hair back from Asami's face, which scrunched slightly as the contact before relaxing. The Avatar's hand rested momentarily on the heiress's cheek. "I love you, no matter what anyone says."

She was so focused on the woman's face, that a small hand place over her own startled her. She calmed when a pair of emerald orbs opened to half mast, muddled by sleep. "I love you too, Avatar."

Korra gave a light chuckle. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I could say the same to you."

"I couldn't sleep," Korra replied, briefly breaking eye contact. "Too much on my mind."

"Such as?" Asami asked, a spark of curiosity lighting her eyes.

The Avatar drew in a deep breath, holding it as she debated whether or not to answer. Figuring that it was best to spill it all, the let it out as a drawn out sigh. "It... gets under my skin, how people can't accept us together. Like it's the most disgusting thing in the world, y'know?" Her eyebrows bunched together, a frown forming.

"Is this about my father?" Asami asked, voice ever so soft. Though they had been together for a few months, it has only been days ago the Hiroshi had formed the words he desired to say to his daughter. Needless to say, he had been downright furious, and was likely still fuming. "You know he doesn't like Benders, right? It has nothing to do with gender."

Korra retracted her hand, leaving it, curled into a fist, in between them. "Everyone seems to find something wrong with our relationship though." It felt good to let out all her pent up anger that had been gnawing at her for a while, knowing Asami would absorb it all and offer calm comfort. "This is the center of progression, yet so many people hold onto old, outdated views."

"Our friends accept us." Asami reasoned. "And their opinions are the only ones that matter. Any other shouldn't bother us."

Korra sat up. "And they are. But just once I would like to walk down the street with you and not have a single person pay attention to us or leer at us." She could feel anger start to boil inside her veins, a product of the bad memories flooding through her mind. But this was an issue she couldn't defeat with her bending prowess, no matter how much rage she felt. And that only fueled the fire.

"Hey," Asami's hand cupped her chin, gently turning the Avatar's head so she was looking in those beautiful green eyes. The touch was soft, caring, slowly draining all the anger away in a way only she could. "Just breath, alright."

Korra obliged, closing her eyes and focusing on the warmth that the heiress's touch brought. She didn't speak, waiting instead for Asami to formulate the words. "All those people, they're blind, Korra. Too ingrained with old ideas to see something good and pure when it's right in front of the. But they don't matter. Only one thing does."

"What?" The Avatar asked, though she knew the answer already.

The warm fingers fell from her chin, replaced by a sweet, gentle kiss that made Korra melt. It was short by all accounts, but it conveyed an ocean of feelings. When Asami pulled away, the bender opened her eyes once more, finally allowing a genuine smile to creep up her face.

"Us," the heiress replied.

**X X X**

**Author's Note:** Contrary to what this drabble-like thing may suggest, I actually have it in my mind that most of the people inhabiting the Avatar world are very accepting of same-sex relationships.


End file.
